crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan: Great Adventure in Henderland
Crayon Shin-chan: Great Adventure in Henderland ( クレヨンしんちゃん ヘンダーランドの大冒険 ) is a 1996 Japanese language animated film. It is the fourth instalment of Crayon Shin-chan movie series. The movie aired in India on Hungama TV on 18 December 2011 as Shin Chan Movie: Adventures In Henderland. The ending song SIX COLORS BOY is sung by Akiko Hinagata, the Japanese model and singer, who made a guest appearance in the movie four times. The Futaba Kindergarten kids are so excited for their trip to the Henderland amusement park, but Shin-chan soon learns there are evil forces at play! The film is about Shinnosuke and his classmates at Futaba Kindergarten going to amusement park Henderland in Gunma Prefecture. Shin-chan is separated from his group and learns the dark secrets of the amusement park when he befriends a living marionette who entrusts to him a magical set of playing cards. Magical and dark forces are set upon Shin-chan and his family by the lords of the park and he must use the power of the cards and the inner strength and determination of himself, his family, and an unexpected group of friends to save the day. Manga Japan: July 10, 2014 - 978-4-575-94414-3 Plot A prince named Gorman fought with a dragon to save Henderland's princess Memory Mimori, but got captured by the evil magic of Joma and Makao (who are transgender magicians). Meanwhile, Miss Yoshinaga was telling a princess story to the Futaba Kindergarten kids. The school organised a trip to a theme park called Henderland and all kids went on a train ride. But soon after, Shin-chan got lost and met Cre.G.Mad (who actually was a werewolf). Shin-chan then meets Toppema Muppet, a dancing doll. Shin-chan winds her key. Just then Cre.G.mad transformed into a wolf and chased them. After escaping from him, they meet Chokirin, a subordinate of Joma and Makao. She has an erotic appearance which Shin-chan gets attracted to. She and Toppema end up with a magical fight. Shin-chan then leaves home. On TV, he sees the Japanese singer and model Akiko Hinagata who was singing "Six Colors Boy" song (which is the ending theme of this movie). At night Toppema meets Shin-chan while he was taking a bath. She explains the evil plans of the transgender magicians and the witches, and requests him to help. Shin-chan gets scared and refuses, but she left behind magical cards. Shin-chan tested the cards and thought of Akiko Hinagata. She really appeared in front of him in a swimsuit, and Shin-chan gets elated. Meanwhile, the witches sent Su Noman Par (a snowman with body temperature of -100 degree Celsius) to capture Shin-chan. He reached Kasukabe by train and knows Shin-chan's address with help of Masao. He reached Shin-chan's kindergarten and claimed to be a teacher. Shin-chan met him in the washroom and gets scared. Later he saw him in his own house talking with his mom. His dad and mom talked with him till late night and drank beer. Just when all the bottles are finished, the snowman out of magic created two beer cans which after drinking, Misae and Hiroshi fall asleep (he had sleeping pills mixed deliberately).The snowman entered Shin-chan's bedroom to capture the magical cards from him. Shin-chan used the magical cards to call Action Mask, Kuntam Robo and Buriburizaemon to fight (Buriburizaemon at first took the rival's side and charged money,but after receiving few kicks decided to help them). Their fighting techniques failed, but Shin-chan's plan of rubbing their behinds against the Snowman's body worked. It started melting and it ran away, but left behind a letter inviting Shin-chan's parents to Henderland. The next day, the parents and Shin-chan went to Henderland. While returning, Shin-chan's parents went to the toilet leaving Shin-chan behind, and got caught by the Snowman, who sends two magic robotic puppets in place of them. While bathing, Shin-chan gets scared when he sees that his parents' genitals were missing. Just then the two attack Shin-chan, but in time he was saved by Toppema. She then explained that Shin-chan had to go alone to Henderland to save his mom and dad from the evil clutches of the magicians. He practices the card magic and goes to Henderland alone by train. At first on the rail tracks he confronted Cre.G.Mad who transformed into a wolf. Shin-chan used the magic cards to transform into a cable train and created a detour rail track which directly led inside the castle gate. Seeing the wolf chase him with a steam train, he again uses cards to call Action Mask, Kuntam Robo and Buriburizaemon. Buriburizaemon came up with a plan, and opened a way a to create an obstacle for Cre.G.Mad clash against him. Unfortunately, the plan fails as there was no one to change the way, but at the last minute Toppema changes the wolf's track and he falls into water. When the wolf was beaten, it loses its shirt and gets transformed into Hiroshi. Shin-chan uses cards and for the second time Akiko Hinagata appeared in a swimsuit again (the thoughts of the person holding the magic cards becomes reality), and meets Hiroshi. Shin-chan then transformed into a plane and began to fly over the park but they were followed by Chokirin. He called the trio superheroes but they fell down as it was to heavy to fly. Meanwhile, Toppema diverted Chokirin's attention and started fighting near a decorative globe. While Shin-chan and Hiroshi recover from the fall, the balloon bursts and Chokirin only descends. She tries to take the letters to Shin-chan but at the last moment Toppema appears, and thanks to power of the cards, she gets Chokirin wrapped in a halo of light due to which Chokirin gets destroyed but soon Toppema also gets weak and fades out. Shin-chan cries and from his tears comes out Misae. The three are directed to the castle where Joma and Makao receive them with a dance show. After that Hiroshi becomes an executive salaryman, Misae in a refined housewife dress and Shin-chan in a Kindergartener's uniform. They come forward to attack Makao and Joma but are repulsed with ease. Then they are challenged to a dance competition where Nohara family wins narrowly by 0.1 marks. Then they are invited to a game of cards which Hiroshi won with a great effort. But when Joma and Makao seemed to have some evil intention Shin-chan used the Joker card and came out Majin, the spirit of wild, who stopped him and explained that to defeat Joma and Makao he must reach the top of the castle and place the Joker card in the center of the park. After a great persecution, Makao and Joma are destroyed and the castle begins to crumble. Luckily they reached an emergency airlock and escaped. Then Snowman Par apparently came to attack but princess Memory Mimori casts a spell. The Snowman melts and was discovered that it was the prince. She said that she was actually Toppema and thanked Shinnosuke for his help by him a kiss on his cheek. Then the princess and prince marry happily and Henderland becomes a happy place again. Characters ;Toppema Muppet : :Princess Memory Mitsumori : ;Prince Gorman :The Prince of Hendarando. Joma defeated in front of the left and Macau, which appeared at the beginning, but a curse. ;Joma and Makao :Although they are refined, their intentions betray them. They love to dress with tutus and tights but they try to conquer the world with bad arts. : ;Clay · G · Mad :Joma subordinates and Macau. ;Chokirin :Joma subordinates and Macau. Plump witch boots on the high side of dressed like a yellow bathing suit with a hair ornament in the shape of the rock-paper-scissors scissors. Personality has been described as far as "bad character in most of the minions" from the bad in Toppema beauty busty sexy brown skin in the long hair gray hair. ;The Norman-Per : ;Lobo & EMON seat Bli Bli & Quantum Action Kamen :Shinnosuke was summoned by the magic of playing cards, "Hero Trio" alias. But just like the original character of all three individuals, combat power is not much higher because there is only as tall as Shinnosuke. Digimon can use the power of almost the same as the original but both. ;Chan Sugetora :Sugetora chan for short the "spirit of the Trump of Na amazing unreal is", in the spirit dwells in great joker of Na Death unreal. Welcome to the source of the magic that joker that he dwells, is also the life itself of Macau and Joma. ;Akiko Hinagata :Real life actress. Category:Movie